


Your What?

by camichats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, M/M, Married Couple, Meet the Family, Minor Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Past Child Abuse, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jon's home for the holidays, and he sort of forgot to tell his family who Tormund is.





	Your What?

Jon didn't keep his family well-informed about his life. It's not as if he were purposefully holding things back, it just didn't occur to him. For a short time-- no more than six years-- he'd been raised by his grandfather after his parents died in a car crash. His grandfather had been, well, abusive to make a long story short. He'd been afraid and too independent for a boy his age when Ned took him in, and he hadn't thought about how certain aspects of Jon's personality were a little off because he'd gotten better about things so much more obvious. So nobody knew that Jon'd had a girlfriend until he was sad they broke up, and nobody knew he would be studying abroad until he'd boxed up all the things he wasn't taking with him and put them in storage.

While in Hardhome, he called on mother's day and father's day, and sent birthday wishes to everyone as the days came, along with gifts he never mentioned to expect. Trying to get more information was generally useless as he would answer their questions simply, and then bring up something that had his phone partner rambling until the call ended. To no one's surprise, Arya was the one that kept in touch the most, and even she didn't know much.

"Do you think he's coming back for Winter Solstice this year?" Arya asked her mother.

"I don't know. I thought he'd be back after one term, I had no idea study abroad programs did a full year, let alone several."

"I wouldn't say _several_ years," Sansa said, painting her toenails. "He's been gone a year and a half."

"It's a year too long," Arya said grumpily. "You should ask him to at least _visit_ if he's not going to come home."

"He's more likely to listen to you," Catelyn pointed out.

Maybe we could get Dad to ask him," Sansa said, dipping the brush back into the bottle. "Surely he'd come home then."

"He would, but I can't believe you'd be able to convince your father to do such a thing. He doesn't think we should badger Jon to come home."

"You already asked him," Sansa stated, and Catelyn sighed.

"Yes, but you never know, maybe he'll listen to you more than me." Her tone made it clear that she didn't put much stock in that idea. Her phone rang before Arya could say something to that, and she answered without looking. "Hello? Jon!" she said, beaming. "Yes? Of course you can bring someone with you to Solstice." She gave Sansa and Arya a thumbs up that they returned. "Don't be silly, it's no trouble. We'll transfer you money for the tickets. It's not _necessary_ , but it's happening young man. Hm, what's that? Oh I'm so sorry I think you're breaking up; we'll see you at Solstice!" She hung up before he could point out that he could hear her just fine, a wide smile on her face. "Well I suppose that ends that conversation. Jon's coming for a visit to celebrate the Winter Solstice, and he's bringing a friend."

"A friend or a girlfriend?" Sansa asked. She straightened her legs and wiggled her toes, inspecting the colour.

"You know, I didn't think to ask," Catelyn said, frowning for a moment.

"Let's prepare for either. I don't want Robb to say something stupid. That's the sort of bullshit that'll keep Jon from coming home ever again."

"Language, Arya."

Arya groaned while Sansa snickered in her chair. "Mum, you know I curse, I don't know why you do this."

"The same reason I pretend not to know that Sansa is having sex with that boyfriend of her's." Catelyn made a face at the word boyfriend, thinking that Sandor was much too old for her. "It lets me sleep easier at night. So Robb pretends that he does not drink alcohol, Sansa pretends that her relationship is nothing more than pecks on the cheek, and you edit your language. Trust me Arya, it's for the good of the family."

"Fine," she huffed. "PLease tell Robb to keep his mouth closed if it's no inconvenience please."

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

"Really?" She shrunk in her seat a little after the word left her mouth. "Sorry."

"Thank you. And yes, I'll speak to the boys about keeping their head even if Jon shows up bald and tattooed to the high seven."

"Don't be ridiculous Mum," Sansa said, "he'd never cut off his hair."

"I've heard things about Hardhome. We haven't seen him in years-"

"A year and a half," Arya corrected.

"-there's no telling what he's been up to."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sansa said, getting to her feet. "I'm sure he's the same brooding little emo we all know and love."

* * *

In true Jon fashion, he told them the day he was arriving, but not the time. Fortunately, Ned stepped in at that point, insisting that yes, while everyone wanted to see Jon as soon as possible, this was a simple matter of cost. Did Jon have any idea how much a taxi would cost to get from the airport to their house? Jon bought the excuse and gave the travel details, and Ned was happy for the rest of the day.

They had to take two cars to fit all seven of them plus the two passengers they'd be gaining on the return trip. Jon would probably tell them that they shouldn't have bothered if it was going to be so much trouble, but what did they care? He'd be off the plane by then, with no chance of cancelling or otherwise altering his plans.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Rickon asked, bouncing along excitedly.

"He hasn't been gone two years," Robb said. "He'll look the same as you remember."

"Okay, but two years is a long time. Bran went from being the second tallest to being the shortest," he said, smiling mischievously.

Bran rolled his eyes and swat at his brother's arm.

"Rickon, don't make fun of your brother, and Bran, don't hit your brother," Ned said automatically, though Rickon and Bran were both old enough now that either of them truly minded.

"What gate are we looking for?" Sansa asked, looking over the heads around them since she was by far the tallest in those heels she was wearing.

"Eighteen."

"It's over there," she said, pointing at the far side of the building.

Ned nodded. "Sansa, in front, we'll follow you."

She went to the front of their group, and they slowly made their way through the sea of people until they were at the gate. They could see the plane from the tinted floor-length windows, but its door was still shut. It took a few minutes before it opened, but it was too far away for them to make out which of the people disembarking was Jon.

Even though all of them were looking at the doorway, Arya was the first to react. "Jon!" she called, throwing herself in his arms. "By the gods, never leave me alone with these people again."

"I'm only visiting, Arya," he said, sounding amused.

"No." She squeezed him tighter, but let go so they could get out of the doorway.

"Oh er, Tormund, this is Arya, my cousin. Arya, this is Tormund."

"Sister," she corrected, then looked over-- then _up_ \-- at his friend. "I'm his sister, and I'm his favourite family member."

"I'm Tormund, and I'm his favourite person that's not a family member," he replied with a grin.

Tormund was, in a word, massive. He was tall and broad, and his beard was wild and bushy. Arya blinked up at him, then grinned back. "I like you. Can I keep him?" she asked Jon.

He rolled his eyes. "No, he's already taken. Hey Uncle Ned-- oof." He swayed a little as he compensated for the extra weight that was currently hugging the life out of him.

"Phone calls are not enough," he mumbled. "If you're going back to Hardhome, you are going to visit more often." He let go and took a step back, looking him up and down. "You look like you've been eating at least."

"If you ask me, he's still too scrawny," Tormund said, making Ned look over at him.

"No one asked you," Jon grumbled, but it was clear that he wasn't upset. "Everyone, this is Tormund. Tormund this is my uncle Ned, Aunt Catelyn, and my cousins Robb, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon, and you already met Arya."

"Ah so you're responsible for the way he turned out."

"That's right," Catelyn said, a bit of challenge in her voice.

"Great job with this one," was what Tormund led it up with though, pressing a smacking kiss to Jon's cheek and slinging an arm over his shoulders to pull him to his side.

"Oh uh, thank you. Not sure I can be credited with that, but thank you. Shall we head to baggage claim?"

"We didn't check any bags," Jon explained. "We're only staying a few days."

"Then we'd best be going. Don't want to waste any of the time that you're here," Ned said.

With a mental shrug, Catelyn joined the group as they walked. She'd rather been hoping that Jon would be bringing back a girlfriend, but he and Tormund seemed close, and the seven only knew what Jon would get up to all by himself out there. During the car ride, she reconsidered a few things, because Tormund was acting _very_ familiar. Perhaps he fancied Jon? That was a shame to think about since it's not like Jon returned those feelings, and she'd only just met Tormund, but it seemed horrible to make such a cheerful man sad. However, it wasn't her problem so she kept what she noticed to herself and did her best not to think about it.

"I hope you boys are hungry," she said as they pulled up to the house and started to unload. "We've got enough food to feed an army instead of one houseload of people."

"To be fair dear, we are a large household," Ned said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Aunt Cat, Tormund eats like a mammoth," Jon said, hefting his backpack over his shoulder.

Instead of comforting her, that made her nervous that there wasn't enough. "Oh dear. Maybe I should make something else, just to make sure-"

"Cat," Ned said. "There's plenty. If you try to put any more food in that kitchen, it will spill out the windows."

"Don't exaggerate."

"It's not exaggerating if it's true Mum," Sansa said, ducking over to give Jon another hug.

* * *

They were all sat around the table, Ned and Catelyn next to each other, Jon and Tormund next to each other, and everyone else was scattered in the places inbetween. Bran was at the end of the table since it was easiest for him to get in and out of that spot with the wheelchair, but he was the only one that'd had an assigned spot. After that it had been first come-first serve, and Sansa had scrambled for the spot closest to the rolls, which was right beside where Tormund then planted himself, saying with a wink that it was best to be next to the prettiest woman in the room.

Sansa laughed, knowing that it was idle flattery and not anything serious. "Compliment me all you want, I'm not giving you extra bread."

"Sansa, there's plenty for everyone," Catelyn said, mildly chastising.

"That's what we thought last year," Arya said. "Honestly, where do you put it?"

"My height," Sansa said promptly, sticking out her tongue at Arya.

While everyone was distracted with that, Tormund asked Jon in an undertone, "Do I have to use the fork on the meat?"

"Unless you have a leg, yes."

Tormund nodded and turned back to the conversation, mentally reviewing which food items he was supposed to use utensils with and which ones he wasn't. It's not like Hardhome was uncivilized, but he did tend to eat everything with his hands because it was easier and faster that way, and he was always in a hurry.

Jon put a hand on his thigh and squeezed comfortingly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Once everyone had their plates full and the prayer had been said, Ned asked Tormund, "So how did you and Jon meet? Class?"

"I don't go to college," Tormund admitted. "No it was- er." He glanced at Jon, who picked up the question.

"Bar fight, actually. He stepped in and stopped me from getting my arse kicked."

"Charming," Catelyn said, but she looked amused.

"I thought it was."

Robb was shaking his head, grinning. "Jon Snow, getting in a bar fight. Who could have guessed it? I thought you were too lame to even go to a bar."

"Technically it's Jon Giantsbane," was all Jon had to say to that, and it made the whole table freeze.

"Sorry?" Catelyn asked, like maybe they'd all had the same auditory hallucination.

"Well," Jon said, looking around a little discomfited, "we thought it sounded better than Tormund Snow so..."

"You're married?" Ned asked.

"You're gay?" Arya asked.

"He can't be gay," Robb said, "he had a girlfriend, remember?"

"Okay but he's married to a guy, I think that takes precedence," Sansa said. "So you're not his friend, you're his husband?"

They were all staring at Jon. "Er, I'm bi. How did you not know? I asked if I could bring him, and you said yes."

"You asked if you could bring a friend," Catelyn said. "Not if you could bring your husband."

"Should I go?" Tormund asked.

"No," Jon said quickly, hand darting out to grab Tormund's sleeve even though he hadn't made a move to leave. "They're fine with it. Right?" he asked, looking at Ned and Catelyn.

They both nodded. "Sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome," Ned told Tormund. "We were just surprised. Jon didn't mention, and I suppose we always thought we'd be invited to his wedding when it happened."

"It's not like we had a wedding," Jon said, sinking in his seat a little. "We just went to the courthouse for it."

There was an extremely awkward silence following that, and Sansa broke the quiet after a minute by loudly and enthusiastically talking about her women in pre-modern history class.

* * *

"You're lucky we're married," Tormund said. "If we were dating I'd be worried you don't like me."

"Because I forgot that I didn't tell my aunt and uncle about us?"

Tormund shrugged. "Seems like a hard thing to forget," he said, his voice free of judgement. That was one of the things Jon really liked about Tormund: the constant lack of judgement. Lose a bar fight? That's fine. Fuck up the presentation you've been working on for a month? No biggie. Not understand that the teacher was hitting on you? Hilarious, but we're good.

"I didn't think about it. We've been together for ages."

"We haven't been married for ages. I don't care Jon, but I think they do. And yeah," he said, rolling his eyes, "I know we're living in Hardhome, but I don't want them to hate me."

"They don't hate you, I think they're well aware that this is my fault."

"I wouldn't say it's your fault-"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Why does it have to be anybody's fault? Can't it just be an accident?"

Jon glared at him, but Tormund didn't know why. It made perfect sense to _him_. "I'll be back in a minute," he grumbled, leaving the room.

Tormund collapsed back on the bed and stretched his arms. Sex in the house of his pseudo-parents was probably crossing a line. He was okay with that so long as they were quiet, but Jon probably wouldn't agree. Damn.

Jon walked to Ned and Cat's room and knocked on the door before he could second guess himself. As soon as the door opened, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married, but it's not like you ever asked."

"We have to specifically ask to get that information?" Arya said. Evidently, half the family had gathered in their parents' room.

"Sansa, just so I know, you're not married are you?" Catelyn asked.

Sansa shook her head without taking the piss. "Not so sure about Robb though," she said, side-eyeing her brother.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend," he added.

"Sorry about before," Catelyn said with a grimace. "We didn't handle the information very well. I hope Tormund wasn't bothered?"

Jon shook his head, taking a half-step in and leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. "Mostly he thought the food was great. Pretty sure everything before he had the chicken is forgotten."

"That's good to hear," Ned said, looking a little subdued from where he was sitting, resting his back against the headboard.

Jon sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't keeping it from you on purpose, but I didn't think anyone would care," he admitted.

"Why would we not care?" Ned asked, a frown creasing his brow.

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. Look, if I promise to tell you the next time something major happens in my life, will you let it go?"

The general consensus was no, but Jon was smiling by the time he left, several minutes later. "My cousins are all mad as hatters," he said when he walked into the room they were sharing during their visit.

"Yeah? What did they do? Tell you they loved you even though you're a bloody idiot sometimes?"

"I think that was the gist, yes."

"Maybe we should start a club."

"Please don't."

"Don't tell me how to live my life, husband," Tormund said with a shit-eating grin.

"You're going to call me that for the rest of the visit, aren't you?"

"Visit? Nah I was thinking more like the rest of our lives."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Living with your high maintenance arse wears me out, this is what you deserve." He paused. "Husband."


End file.
